housefandomcom-20200223-history
Poorly connected actors
To be fair, we've excluded actors like Carter Page whose only credit is on the series. As such, to qualify, you have to have at least one other acting credit. We list other actors who are more poorly connected than Hugh Laurie, who only has two connections despite an extensive resume. *Cody Saintgnue - no connections in twenty-six other major credits *Esther Kwan - no connections in sixteen other credits, although all of those credits are for movies and television shows made in Hong Kong. *Robert Kariakin - no connections in twelve other major credits. *Jaclyn Jonet - no connections despite twelve other credits *David Danino - no connections in eleven other credits, most of which are in Israel *Gui Inacio - no connections in eleven other major credits, many of which are in Brazil *Rachael Marie - no connections in ten other major credits *Katie Stegeman - no connections in ten other major credits * Jay Tapaoan - no connections despite nine other credits * Tanika Brown McKelvy - no connections in nine other major credits * Sean Field - no connections in six other major credits * Noelle Bellinghausen - no connections in five other major credits *Michael Chey - no connections despite four other credits *Thomas Webb - no connections in four other major credits *Aubrey Manning - no connections in three other credits *Skye Barrett - a child actress, no connections despite six other credits *Dionne Figgins - no connections in six other major credits *Roger Ainslie - no connections despite four other credits. *Connor Webb - no connections despite four other credits *Becky Baeling - no connections in three other major credits * Kristina Anderson - no connections in three other credits * Stephanie Whitfield - no connections in three other major credits * Jarell Dubose - no connections, in three other credits * Nicole Prochnow - no connections in three other major credits * Gabrielle Thomas - no connections in three other major credits * Calvin King - no connections in three other credits *Nell Rutledge - no connections in two other major credits *Dylan Basu - no connections in two other credits *Alyson Morgan - no connections in two other credits *Owen Pearce - no connections in two other credits *Aubrey Morgan - no connection in two other credits * Dava Krause - no connections in two other major credits * Stephen Nelson - no connections in two other credits * Kirby Griffin - no connections in two other credits *Joanna Koulis - no connections, but only one other credit *Liliya Toneva - no connections, but only one other credit *Rosalie Vega - no connections, but only one other credit *Darren S. Kim - no connections, but only one other credit *Revital Krawetz - no connections, but only one other major credit *Kyarra Willis - no connections, but only one other major credit *Shyann McClure - no connections, but only one other major credit *M.K. Bakshi - no connections, but only one other credit *Depite a thirty year career and 35 credits, William Jones has only appeared with one other House alumnus - Salvator Xuereb, although he was in an episode where Howard Hesseman got a screen credit, but didn't appear. *Jimmy Stathis has a 37 year career and 22 credits, but he hasn't matched up with a House alumnus since his first movie appearance in 1976 with George Wyner. *Sandra Marshall - One connection in eighteen other major (non-short) credits - Michael Nouri *Ric Maddox - One connection in fifteen other major (non-short) credits - Kristen De Luca. *Jennifer Lee Wiggins has 14 other major credits, but only one connection; William Katt *Despite appearing in three episodes, Kathryn Adams has a limited acting resume and only one connection - Judy Greer. *Largely a stage actress, Melissa Kite only has one connection, Carmen Argenziano, and they didn't appear together until after they both appeared on House. *Eli Bildner has one connection for eleven other major credits - Carla Gallo *Mars Crain has one connection for eleven other major credits - Thomas F. Wilson *Deborah Quayle has one connection in a thirty year career with ten other major credits - Rena Sofer *Gayla Goehl has one connection for ten other credits - Alanna Ubach *Erika L. Holmes has one connection for ten other major credits - Clifton Powell *Ed Zajac - one connection in ten other major credits - Kim Estes *J.A. Steel has one connection for nine other major credits - Jayma Mays *Noah Schuffman has one connection for eight other major credits - Matthew Lillard *Nick Slatkin has one connection for seven other major credits - Sarah Jones *Van Allen has one connection for seven other major credits - Ashley Jones *Pam Carpenter has one connection for seven other major credits - Tyler James Williams *Annie Young has one connection in six other major credits - Franka Potente *Drew Cohn has one connection for six other major credits - Chris Tallman. *Ryan Driscoll has one connection for five other credits - Joseph Lyle Taylor *Scott Maguire has one connection for five other major credits - Chad Faust *Richard Sabine - one connection in five other major credits - Mark Atteberry *Kwabena Darkwah - has one connection in four other major credits - LL Cool J * Kyle Fain has one connection in four other major credits - Thomas F. Wilson * Jackie Goldberg has one connection in five other major credits - Saachiko * Jason Galloway has one connection in four other major credits - Alex Skuby * Philip Ongert has one connection in four other major credits - Bitsie Tulloch * James R. Bowers has one connection in four other major credits - Erin Cahill * Jacqueline Mackenzie has one connection in three other major credits - Darcy Rose Byrnes *Jewel Christian has only one other connection in her two other credits - Andy Comeau *Christian Lalonde - one connection in two other credits - Stephanie Courtney * Marcus Eley - one connection in two other credits - Janel Moloney * Anna Drumm - one connection in two other major credits - George Sharperson * Christopher Robbins - one connection in two other credits - Ralph Garman * Jasmine Kali Alvarez - one connection in two other credits - Danny Nucci Category:Connections